Loki's Love
by The Written Illusion
Summary: Lauretta meets Loki. Lauretta has a secret her mother has been keeping from her. Loki has found her to be distant recently. They confess their true feeling and her secret is revealed. This is about Loki's Love.. Spoilers for Thor, The Avengers and Thor 2! Squeal is Lauretta's Desire which is to still come out. Loki X OC
1. The Sundown Meet

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Loki's POV_

"Loki stop. You must clear your mind before you try and blast someone," Frigga said sternly as she rushed over to Loki. She was in the middle of training me with my staff because after today, I would need to fight. "I am sorry mother, it is just that what if they don't like me?" I was talking about my father's annual 250 year meet with the commoners of Asgard, who do not get to enjoy the palace. Every year he chooses one family out of all of those who come. The family chosen gets to live in the palace and they are usually chosen because of their usefulness to the Allfather. This year Thor and I get to join our father for this event. "It will be fine, do not worry yourself Loki. They will adore you, I am sure of it."

_Lauretta's POV_

"You must be ready for the meet by sundown my dear," Adel said concerned with his daughter's appearance. "You cannot wear that to me meet, we must impress the Allfather with our appearance and dignity. You must support your mother on this, she needs it. The chance to become a noble is rare." "Must we leave everything father, I do not want to leave my friends." "But you could have the chance to live in the palace and have many different friends, your friends are mischief makers and are not the type of friends you need." "Very well father, I shall try my best." I was hurt at the idea of leaving everything but my father does know best, after all.

_Sundown – Loki's POV_

It was time for the meet. The number of families have been nailed down to two. The first family was a family of 4, their names were Marda Loudotter, Ric Cirson with their two sons Fen Ricson and Ley Ricson. They didn't have a very convincing story to want to be the new family in the palace. The other family was very convincing. They said two of their sons died, and one infant daughter. Their names were Eir Modadotter, Adel Markson and Lauretta Eirdotter.

_Lauretta's POV_

"The decision has been made," said the Allfather. "The family to stay at the palace and the man to be the new general have been decided." "Eir Modadotter's family will stay." _Remember what mother said, 'Stay calm and if we are chosen, show gratitude.'_ "We thank you very much Allfather. My husband and my daughter owe you much gratitude," my father said. I was glad that we were chosen, but I was wondering what the people are going to think of me, will they like me or not. What will happen in the years to come can only be decided by me…


	2. The First Night

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Midnight - Lauretta's POV_

"Are you feeling ok Lauretta?" Father said to me worryingly. "I am just worried about what the future will have in store for me here, in our old home I knew but now, I'm not so sure," I said. "It will be ok, I am sure you will make friends and find love, but for now, enjoy yourself, look around. You will want to familiarize yourself with your new home." I nodded my head as he exited. At least I have a larger room now. "Oh, and before I go," he stopped to say, "You must get ready for the feast at sunrise, they will be expecting you."

_5 minutes before Sunrise - Loki's POV_

"Loki, I know that I did not choose the family with the two sons but you can still make friends with Lauretta. Maybe she needs some company." "Father I know…" He cut me off, "I ask of you to just try to be friends with her, her life wasn't exactly joy filled like yours." "Yes father. I will try." "Good, I expect you to talk to her at breakfast."

_Sunrise – Lauretta's POV_

I walked into the feast hall and it looked like everyone was already eating. There was so much food ready to be eaten. _Wow…_ _so much food, how can I eat it all? _Then I remembered that I am an Asgardian, I can eat much more compared to mortals_. I don't feel hungry for some reason, I usually feel like I could eat a dragon. Must be the nerves. _I walked over to the columns overlooking the water and the bridge. I heard footsteps behind me. "Hi."


	3. Introductions

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Loki's POV_

"Hi," I said nervously, "I'm Loki." "Lauretta," she said, "you are the prince?" I nodded my head. She looked like she was lonesome. "Nice views, would you not agree." "I guess so. But they are nothing like the views I wish I could see." "What views are those?" I wondered what views could be better than the grand views of the palace. "The view from my homes of course." From then on I decided to not remind her of the place she missed so dearly. I walked over to the feast and grabbed her a drink of wine. "Would you like a drink?" I offered her the goblet in my right hand, which was laced with silver and emerald. "Thank you." She took a sip of wine. _Wow, I've never seen anyone drink so delicately._ "So, can I get you something to eat? It's been a long day and I thought that you would be racing to the food already." "No thank you. But that is very kind of you to offer, your highness." "Loki," I said sincerely. "Loki," she reassure herself, "Thank you for the drink, Loki. And may I say, you are very polite. Perhaps," she continued, "We could become friends." "Perhaps," I agreed, "Lauretta, you must meet by friends." I gestured her to the corner of the room, and introduced her to everyone. "Lauretta, I would like you to meet the Warriors Three; Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan." "Hello," she said kindly, "I'm Lauretta." "It's nice to meet you," Volstagg said. "Oh," I continued, "and this is the Lady Sif." "Hello, it is very nice to meet you," Sif said. "… And this is my brother, Thor. You might have seen him at the meeting." "Hello," said Thor, "It is very, very nice to meet you." I could see that Thor was already starting to charm Lauretta. She maybe beautiful, but she was not taking such an interest to Thor that I thought she would.

_Lauretta's POV_

"Hello," I said. "So," I turned my attention away from Thor, before he got any Ideas, "you are a warrior, Sif." I gestured at her armor. "Yes I am," she replied, "I am one of the few women that fight in this realm. However, as innocent as Frigga, the queen may seem, I know she is also a warrior." "That does make sense, considering that she would have need to protect herself from any dangers that present themselves to her," I remarked curiously, "Perhaps you could help me by training me. It would serve useful to all of you if you had another person help you defend yourself." "Of course, I would be happy to." Sif replied in joy. "It would be quite a change to train and fight with another woman, rather than all the men who continually try to upstage me to prove their worth." Her eyes focused on Thor, as if she was talking about him. "This way."

_Loki's POV_

Lauretta and Sif walked off together in joy. It seemed as though they had a lot in common, which doesn't usually happen for Sif and other women. This was because Sif loved to fight, she was the Goddess of War. What would that make Lauretta? If Lauretta loved to fight, what type of god could she be.

_Lauretta's POV_

Sif and I left the celebrations behind and headed for the armory. "So…" she asked, "If you love to fight, what is your god." "Excuse me?" I asked sternly. "You think that I bow down to some man who I think is a god?" "You must misunderstand me," Sif pointed out, "You see, I am the Goddess of War, Thor of Thunder, Loki of mischief, and so on. What I was trying to say is…" she paused. "What do you enjoy? What do you like to do?"


	4. The Power of Poison

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Lauretta's POV_

"My mother, Eir, she is a healer. The new royal healer of the palace. However as much she wanted me to heal, I always found a love for bloodshed. The idea of slaying a man where he stands and being the one to rip his heart out and crush it. It seems very appealing and accelerating to me." I remarked, "Which is probably because my mother wanted to help people, whereas my father wanted to rip out their throats. I wanted so much to be the son she wanted, so I impresses her with my lust for blood." As we finally reached the armory I stood back in awe. There were so many weapons, and so any armor designs to choose from. "It's exciting," said Sif. "What, sorry?" I was confused. "The first time you walk into an armory and realize; in so many ways you could fight, but also die." "I guess so. Where do we start from now?" I asked in excitement. "Well, you could pick up a sword," she said as I was reaching for one, "but if you truly want to learn how to fight, you must do it yourself." "I... I don't understand?" "Understand this. To fight, you must be confident in yourself, confident is your peers, confident in your skills and confident in your weapon. This means that when you pick your weapon of choice," she was walking to the swords, and picked up what seemed to be a dragon cleft blade, with a leather hide for the handle. She continued, "You must know its potential, its strength and its power." I walked to the middle of the room towards the display cases, "And how do I know what this weapon is for me?" "You can both consider your abilities, and think what would be best for you," she continued, "Or, you could see what weapon draws you close." I walked to the very center of the room, where the circular pattern begins and I closed my eyes, cleared my eyes and thought to myself; what_ do I enjoy? What do I like to do?_ I opened my eyes and stepped forward.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(276 years= 6 years)***

_Eir (Lauretta's mother)'s POV_

I closed my eyes. "LAURETTA!" I was very displeased with what my daughter had done, I would expect that from a son, but not a daughter. "Yes mother," she seemed very normal, to say the least. I could tell that she has been working on something maleficent. "Can I ask you something, my dear child?" "Of course mother, but can you hurry? Harijn wants to work on our sculpture of the Allfather." I walked over to her and sat down on my knees, "Daughter did you know what you have done?" She shook her head, "Why do you sabotage our chances to go to the Sundown Meet, my darling? You could have a great life at the palace, with me being a firsthand healer to the king, and your father being an officer in the palace. Is that not what you want? Do you not want a life of regal statures, sophistication and knowledge?" "Mother, I know that you want to go to the palace but I for one do not. I want to stay here, with my friends and pretend that we are the Allfather and the Frost Giants fighting each other, there is none of that in the palace. I want adventure and excitement. You want me to be 'regal', 'sophisticated' and 'educated'. That is what you want, not me." "You can still have that, but with being sophisticated and educated. You need to learn how to be a lady Lauretta. Please, if you won't be my son then at least be my daughter." She ran away in tears. I could not believe what I had said; '_if you won't be my son, then at least be my daughter', oh why did I say that. She is a lady but I want her to be behaved._ I think I just broke my daughter's heart.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Lauretta's POV_

A Recurve bow, "A bow." Sif stepped closer to me as I examined the craftsmanship of the weapon, "Do you know this weapon?" "Yes," I replied calmly, "It is a Recurve Bow, the tips curve away from the archer. The curves straighten out as the bow is drawn and the return of the tip to its curved state after release of the arrow. It adds extra velocity to the arrow when shot." Sif looked curiously at me, "How do you know so much about bows?" I tilted my head down, examining the bow and smiled, "My father taught me, he is a warrior, to me. His choice of weapon used to be a bow. That was until he broke his arm. He has not been able to draw an arrow the same since. Now he uses the horse born sword, like every other guard. He used to be a long range fighter until the accident." "What was the accident?" Sif asked in wonder. I wonder why I chose the bow. Maybe it is because I am naturally inclined to be a long range fighter like him. It's in my blood. I replied, "Poison."


	5. The Accident

***Before **_**Thor **_**(376 years= 8 years)***

_Lauretta's POV_

I was playing in the foyer of the house when I heard a terrible noise coming from the street. It was my father moaning and groaning. "Papa, what is wrong." He was shaking, he could barely walk. Mama told me that he had been practicing for the applications for the Sundown Meet when one of the guards missed their target and hit my father in the elbow. What made it even worse? Poison. "Papa, what's wrong? You sound hurt, what happened?" "Get. Me. To. Your mother." He insisted. He could barely walk so I called for her and rushed her outside. "What is wrong, love? How did you hurt yourself?" Mama sounded worried. We were lucky that we lived near the palace. "Missed. Arrow. Target. Poison." He remarked. "Keep your father distracted," she said to me and that is what I did. She ran out with her antidote for Fafnir poison and injected it into his blood. He screamed in pain, "Ahhh, neyy ahhh." I have never seen him like this. "You will live," she said relived, "But you can never use a bow again, I'm afraid. The poison did not spread, but it did damage your nerves in your arm. You are lucky it was just your arm"

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Midday - Loki's POV_

I was wandering down the halls with Thor and Fandral when we saw Sif and Lauretta heading our way. "Sif," Thor called, "You have been gone for most of the day, what could you possibly be doing with Lauretta that would take all day?" Sif looked like she was just confronted by a Midgardian asking what a Swarfjnn (a duck like creature with two heads and six feet) was. "We were getting her armor fitted and her weapon chosen and crafted to fit her size." She sounded very annoyed by the way Thor was acting incompetent. "Anyways, I better go off and meet my tutor, she's expecting me," Lauretta tried to end the conversation of Thor's dull brain, "I will meet up with you all later."


	6. The Truth

**AN:** I imagine Lauretta to look like Morgana from _Merlin, for some reson._

***Before **_**Thor **_**(884 years= 15 years)***

_Midday - Lauretta's POV_

I was walking down the halls of the palace to my room. When I finally reached my room, my tutor was nowhere to be found. I walked to the middle of the room to the feature table I saw a letter on the very edge. The letter had no sender's ID, but it did have some peculiar words written on the front:  
'_The Truth…_'  
It seemed very out of the ordinary to be receiving a letter like this but I unfolded the letter. It looked to be written on very old and stained paper. Either it was written a long time ago, or the person who wrote it did not have access to newly printed paper. I started to read it. It said:

_The Truth…_

*Unfolded*  
_Dear Lauretta,  
you need to know the truth about you. You see, your mother hasn't been honest about where you come from to you and your 'father'. You see, your real father is actually... He is the… of the...  
From…_

From then on I stopped reading. I was in shock. To be deceived all my life about my true heritage was truly horrendous._ I should see mother about this_.

_Loki's POV_

I saw Lauretta walking down the hallway with a stern face. She seemed to be holding a letter. "Lauretta, what's wrong? Are you ok? Does it have something to do with that letter that you are holding?" _How can I not read her mind?_ She quickly placed her hands and the letter behind her back, "Oh, what? I am not upset." As she walked past me I could see the letter she held. It said: '_T e Tru h…_' What could that possible mean?

I decided that I would go to her mother, Eir. "Excuse me." I walked past the guards, she seemed to be reading a book. It was entitled; '_The Mastering of Teaching_', she must be wanting to teach Lauretta about healing. "Excuse me, Eir?" She noticed me and stood up. "Your highness, for what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" She welcomed me with a warm embrace. I could not understand why Lauretta was so distant to her, "I was wondering, if you could tell me if you have noticed anything different about your daughter, Lauretta? She has been acting very strange," I continued, "All of my friends have noticed she is acting differently." She sighed, "It is that time isn't it. I'm sorry but I believe that she has not told you everything that she can do," she looked worried, "Or will do." I came closer to her, looking concerned, "What do you mean by; '_she will do_'?" She walked closer to me and rested her right hand on my shoulder, "Oh, do not worry Loki, she will not hurt anyone. It is just something every woman goes through, but she experiences it to the extreme. And I mean her brain will rapidly develop at a faster, and more hurtful pace, so do not worry for my daughter." She stepped back, and then I realized what she had meant.


	7. Becoming a Goddess

AN: 1084 = 17 years is the age that Loki is in _Thor_. Loki and Lauretta are the same age. Bane means Misery and Death

***Before **_**Thor **_**(975 years= 16 years)***

_Reader's POV_

As the years went by, Lauretta seemed to be back to normal. She has forgotten all the rage that she experienced due to the battlefield. Loki and Lauretta's friendship grew. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Thor, Loki and Lauretta have seemed to grow as friends. They all seemed to grow on each other. They have all grown in terms of maturity and strength. Lauretta now uses poisonous arrows with her Recurve bow, so even if she hits someone, within 30 seconds they will die. Also, Loki has learned to use his ability to use a dagger in such a way, that he can fight against someone who has a sword. Volstagg has discovered many delicacies from the places that they have all ventured, Sif has grown on Lauretta, resulting in those two to become close friends. Fandral has sharpened his speed and strength, resulting in a more lethal kill to his opponents. And Hogun, has perfected the skill of throwing knifes. Thor, however, remains in the same mentality and warrior state he has always.

_Lauretta's POV_

It was my coming of age, which is when I would receive any abilities that I was born with. Also, I would find out whether or not I am a Goddess. Unlike Sif, I was not born with my title. Being a god of war is in her blood, and runs in her family. Her brother, Heimdall (the man who operates the Bifrost), was able to see whether or not she would become a goddess. This is because they share the same blood. As for me, I could not be the same, nothing but healing is what I know is in my family so far, so I assume that I will be a Goddess of nurture, or guardianship. "Lauretta, are you ready?" Mother walked into my chambers as I was looking out at the view towards Heimdall's Observatory, "Lauretta, what do you think you are wearing? I said for you to wear this lovely blue and turquoise dress I picked out for you," she gestured to the dress on the floor, "That will assure you an accurate reading of your good side. Do you want to be the goddess of insanity?" She walked up behind me yelling. "Mother, I do not want to be like you in any way," I was referring to the fact that I am not my father's daughter, "I want to be like my father and be a warrior." She looked at me sternly, "But don't you…" I cut her off, "I don't want to be you, mother! It is my decision to be what I want, and wearing a dress will make no difference," I turned around and looked her straight in her blue eyes, "I do not want to be your daughter if you lie to me about my entire life!" I turned away in rage and closed my eyes. She continues, "But…" "NOW GET OUT!"

It was time. I accompanied my father and my mother to the Garden. It was a small ceremony, where not everyone is invited. Only my mother, my father and the king, Odin are allowed to come. First we had an oath that I spoke, then we offered blood. For my parents, they had pre-organized blood in corked bottle. It was created at the time that I was conceived. It magically appears in a bottle. Then, I have to offer my blood from a pricked finger. I have to then offer one sentimental Item to ensure that I go to Valhalla. The sentimental item was my birth ring that my mother gave me, when I was born.

_Loki's POV_

I saw Lauretta and her parents coming down the hall, they looked terrified, except for Lauretta. "What happened?" Lauretta looked at me with a smile, "I am a Goddess. The Goddess of Desire."


	8. A Father's Gifts

AN: Lauretta will be in love with Loki, it will take time. I just have to set the story. To know what the gift looks like, search '_dark elven crystal necklace'_. It would be the 4th picture in the 1st row (searched on google chrome). Search '_Morgana Pendragon_', go down 10 rows and go across one picture. That is what Lauretta looks like in her armor. Also, that is her armor.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(975 years= 16 years)***

_Lauretta's POV_

After the ceremony, we ran into Loki. He asked how it went and I was glad of the outcome. After we spoke, I went back to my chambers, without my parents.

There was a gift in the middle of the floor. It had my name on it. It was small, but wrapped with black paper and laced with silver and crimson ribbon. I opened the letter attached to the package. It was written on the same paper the letter was written on. It said: '_From Papa, may all your dreams come true with this necklace. It is your birthright…_' With that, I opened up the package. It was a crystal necklace with a silver chain. It looked to be elven. It had a silver frame, in the shape of a diamond (Galadriel Phial). The outline of the diamond shape was casing the crystal together well. I swore to myself that I shall never take it off, "Thank you, father." I whispered this as I was holding the pendant in my clasped hands. I quickly and delicately slid on the necklace. It seemed to adjust to the right size for my neck. This was probably because it contained Elven magic.

_Reader's POV_

After Lauretta put on her necklace, she went to the evening banquet. She seemed to be in a lighter mood than she usually is. Tonight's banquet was featuring a rare breed of Swarfjnn. The bird was dipped in molasses and marinated in Osso Bucco. Osso Bucco was an Ancient Roman marinade invented by the Midgardians. Although the recipe was Midgardian, the recipe is used often in Asgard. This is because the 'Roman' Midgardians ate and acted like 'gods'.

_Loki's POV_

As I was walking into the banquet hall, I saw Lauretta. She appeared happier than she usually is. Her smile on her face just lit up the room's mood. Her fair skin matches the way her peachy smile radiates, and her Expresso hair compliments her quite nicely. The way it falls off her shoulder and sits perfectly still. No one could ever achieve that perfect completion that is her face. I saw that she was eating some Swarfjnn. "Lauretta," I remarked, "You seem to be in a lighter mood. What has made you so happy?" She sighed and smiled, "I am just happy that I have gotten through the ceremony," she continued to smile at me. "That is great," I thought of how mellow she has been over the past month, "As long as you are well enough to fight tomorrow." She chuckled, "Of course Loki," we started walking to the balcony. She rested her hand and leaned against the railing, "Loki, when will your brother ever learn," she said looking down upon him as he trained, "He uses the same tactics, and always seeks out a fight. Without you we might as well be dead." I was curious as to what she had meant by that, "What do you mean, _without me_?" She smiled, "What I mean by that remark, is that without you, we would not get out of situations," she continued as we walked to the staircase that led off the balcony, "It is always been you who saves us when your brother has sought out war. Whenever he gets us in a die situation that we cannot escape from," she lifted up her dress as we descended the staircase, "You are always the one to cause fog so we can manage our escape." She looked at me as we walked by the training area, "Do you understand what I say now, Loki?" "Yes, I think I do."


	9. An Unknown Love

AN: Finally gotten to this scene. Warning! Involves SOME smut. Search 'white silk sheets'. Go down one row and across one column. That is what Lauretta's bead looks like. PS: Thor takes place over 3 days.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1005 years= 16 years)***

_Midday – Lauretta's POV_

I laid on my bed in horror. I let the white sheets get stained with my tears of sorrow. I had my back arched to the door and I was facing the views towards Heimdall's Observatory. I watched as the waters roamed free as I wished I could. Sadly, I have nowhere to go and I am trapped in a prison. Last night I cried myself to sleep had the most horrible of nightmares. I was standing alone, in the darkness. I saw a light and went towards it. Behind the light was an entrance to the palace. I was on the rainbow bridge. I ran up to the throne room and I was suddenly in a white gown. Everywhere there were flowers and ribbons. It was my wedding. Everything I could ever want, except, my mother was marrying me of. It was not a nightmare, it was a vision. I was to be married to Gunnmarr Froodenson. The General of the Army. I could not believe that my parents were to marry me off. _Maybe_, I thought to myself, _maybe this does not happen until the near future_. But I was wrong. Last night I had that dream. This morning, my mother told me I was to be married.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Lauretta dear," mother called to me excitedly, "I have great news!"  
"What is the news?" I was curious to why she was so happy.  
"I have found the reason of your existence," she said. She was very happy about the news. She acted like she did not want me to be anything else. "You are to be married. The General has accepted our offer of betrothal."  
"What?" I paced the room wondering why my own mother would sell me off, "Why are you exited?"  
"Because you finally are going to be useful to me. If you marry him we will be rich and never have to worry about our debts to the king ever again." She skipped out of the room in excitement as I stood in shock._

_*End Flash Back*_

Every time I look back at that moment, I cannot believe that my mother was happy about me not having any happiness. This is probably because she did not want be. I was her secret. That secret was to never let anyone know, even my father and my 'father', that I am a bastard.

_Loki's POV_

Everyone was looking like they were having a merry time. But, for some reason I could not seem to see Lauretta. It is as if she just vanished from the palace. I walked up to Fandral and Thor, who seemed to be having a striking conversation about who is the better warrior. "So, if I were to battle against a Garmr, with just my hands, who would win?" Thor was gloating as usual, "I don't know, but I do know that if I was fighting against one, that I would win." Thor laughed, "Oh, would you now Fandral," he continued "You and I both know…." Fandral interrupted him, Thor was quite annoyed, "Loki, you seem troubled, what is it my dear friend?" I smiled, "No I am not troubled Fandral, but I am curious as to where Lauretta is at," Fandral nodded, "I have news for her and I can't seem to find her anywhere." "I am sure she will be here soon," he rested his hand onto my shoulder, "What is this news that is so important, anyways?" I looked down at the letter I have to give her, "It is from her mother. She is getting married." Thor laughed, "She is? How good for her. I hope she find happened with her soon to be husband," Thor looked confused, "Who is her betrothed?" "I don't know, but I am sure she is ecstatic about it." Fandral interrupted my, "Have you checked her chambers, she could be in there?"

_Lauretta's POV_

I heard a knock on the door, *Knock* *Knock*. "Lauretta?" I heard the familiar voice say, "I came to give my congratulations about your betrothal." It was Loki. He thought that I was excited and loved the man that I was engaged to. I went to the sink in my bathroom and washed my face with rose water. I quickly dried it with a soft cotton towel. It seemed to be the only comfort I had gotten within the last day. "Are you decent?" He asked. He obviously didn't want to walk in on me while I was nude. "Yes, Loki. I am." I heard to soft clicks. The first came from Loki opening the door and the second, came from him shutting the door. I held my necklace tightly in my hands, wishing that I could get out of this wedding. "Are you ok? You haven't come to eat this morning. They are serving a Midgardian specialty, waffles…" I heard him trail off as I turned around, and shook my head. I began crying again and sat down on the couch. I was sobbing into my hands as I laid them on my face. "No Loki, why are you here?" He came over and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Because I noticed your absence," he sat down next to me, "The others may not care where you are but I do." I looked up at him, "You are my best friend, and I want to help you. So tell me," he looked serious, "What's wrong?" I smiled at his dimness, "Loki, can't you see? I am not happy about this marriage, and I don't even know the man." "Hey, hey calm down." He tried to calm me as I was getting very angry, as angry as Thor when he loses a fight. "It will be fine, I promise." He placed his hand on my cheek. Time stood still as our lips moved together sweetly making me forget how annoying he is. His soft, warm lips tasted like mint. I could feel him smiling which made me smile too. I pulled away, my forehead leaning against his'. He smiled genuinely making his already beautiful green eyes, even more beautiful. The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. His mouth tasted so minty and I was so happy he's mine. His lips smiled against mine, then he pulled away from the kiss. I gazed into his beautiful pine green eyes and all there was, was silence.


	10. A Realization

AN: I am open to any criticism about this fanfic, this is my first fanfic and I appreciate criticism, even harsh criticism. Only if it helps me with how I write. I would love suggestions with what to do so plz leave a comment. I count making out as smut btw. Reader's POV means written in 3rd person.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1006 years= 16 years)***

_Loki's POV_

Two months have passed since the kiss and I don't know what to do. How I feel about her has become clearer. 100 years ago, I started to get 'butterflies in my stomach', as the Midgardians would call it. I feel so nervous whenever I am around her. I don't know what to do with myself. She is my friend, but to me she feels like more than that. I talked to my mother to how I act, and she said that she thought that I loved her. She said that I have acted like I have fallen in love with her over the past years. If that is true, then why did she let me kiss her? I will have to ask her soon. But she is engaged, what will I do? She can't get out of it.

_Lauretta's POV_

I can't stop thinking about him. For some reason I have been getting butterflies whoever I think about him ever since the kiss. I saw him as a friend, but do I see him as more? I have no idea of what to do. However it can't be, I am to be married. If only there was some way of me to stop that from happening…

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1008 years= 16 years – 17 almost)***

_Lauretta's POV_

I have been practicing. In my sleep I am able to travel to a world where I can meet with my father. He has shown me some tricks. I can now be free from this wedding which is to happen in two days. Loki and I have been meeting in private. We know our feelings for each other are true and we will not stop until we are together. I have chosen to meet Gunnmarr tonight. I want to persuade him not to marry me. Hopefully it doesn't come to that.

_Reader's POV_

It was two nights until her wedding. Lauretta decided that she would speak with her fiancé about the wedding. Over the past year they have had meetings to get to know one another. Tonight was their last meeting before the wedding, and Lauretta's last chance to stop her marriage. Lauretta had finished eating at the feast. It was time. She quickly pace back to her chambers and got changed. She had put her hair up into a Dutch braid. She made sure that she wore her aqua dress that had a mixture of turquoise. That was the dress her mother wanted to where at the ceremony. Over the past few years, she hadn't been concentrating in being a goddess, instead she was focusing on her father's gifts to her.

As Lauretta reached her fiancé's chambers, she bumped into Loki. "Sorry, Loki." She smiled, "Where are you going?" She looked serious, "I am going to do what needs to be done," and with that, she left. When she arrived, her mother was already chatting to Gunnmarr. "Oh Lauretta," she said, "I sould go, you to have a nice evening."

_Lauretta's POV_

"Gunnmarr," I said sternly, "Let's get this over with." "Lauretta," he smiled and put his hand on my cheek, "Darling, you cannot hide anything form me. I know you are seeing a boy." I was shocked, how did he know? He walked over to the table, grabbing a goblet of wine. He offered me some but I shook my head. "I will allow it, for now. But when we are married, you can never see him again." I sighed, "Here's the thing, Gunnmarr. I don't love you. And I can't let you get away with ripping me from my true love." He laughed and shook his head, "My dear, when will you learn. There is no such a thing as true love. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the sooner you'll understand." I was very cross with him, "Excuse me?!" He chuckled, "You are but a woman. Women are made to be ruled, married and fucked. You are no good for anything else." That was it. He had crossed the line and there was no turning back. "We'll see about that!" I said as I put my hand over his heart and ripped it out. "Witch, WITCH! That bitch is a witch!" "Not a witch," I smiled fiendishly, "A woman." And with that I crushed his heart. It turned to ash in my very hands. The feeling of having control of his life was overpowering. I had to act concerned, they could not find out. "Guards? Guards!" They came rushing in. The ash had disappeared. "What happened?" One of them asked, "I don't know, he just collapsed."


	11. The Secret and the Promise

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1008 years= 17 years)***

_Lauretta's POV_

I had crushed his heart. His family was distraught after they found him dead. They did not know what caused him to collapse, but I do. They concluded the cause of death to be a heart attack, quite ironic. I could have never imagined myself willingly ripping out someone's heart. I swore that I will not do it again, and that promise will be broken.

_Loki's POV_

*Knock* *Knock*. I knocked on Lauretta's door. "Come in." "I heard what happened," I closed the door behind me and went next to her on the balcony, "Are you ok?" "I am indifferent," she turned to face me with her emerald eyes. Her raven hair was glistening in the sunlight. She was instructed to wear black. To mourn for him seemed appropriate and respectable. "I mourn for the loss that his family has suffered, not for him." She walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book that a blue vinyl casing, "This," she said with a grin, "Is my mother's diary. It will tell me how she truly felt and how she treated me." She looked up at me, "What do you want to know from it?" I asked her. What could be so important that she needed to invade her mother's privacy? "As it turns out, my other never loved me. This is…" I cut her off, "Of curse she loved you." "No she didn't. I am her bastard daughter, and I am not my father's daughter. This will tell me what happened at that time."

_Lauretta's POV_

After Loki left I had reading to do. I started on the day before my mother was to be married, to get answers:

_*The Night before Eir's Wedding*  
I am to be married tomorrow. I do not want this. I have one chance to be with my love, Malekith, forever. Tonight, I shall visit him._

_*Three months after the Wedding*  
I have found out something terrible. My soon to be born child is not my husbands. Malekith has declared that he never loved me, and now, I can never truly love this child. It has given me a great burden. It will be half Dark Elf and half Asgardian. I wish I could get rid of this horrible creature inside of me. I wish It to just die._

_*Two months after child is born*  
It is done. There is no turning back. I can no longer have normal children, or any children. And it is all Lauretta's fault. Yes, I have named that bastard of a child Lauretta. I can only hope that she will provide me some usefulness. Maybe I can marry her off…_

I was right, my mother hated me. I had to confront her about this.

***During **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_Reader's POV_

Over the years, Lauretta has planned her revenge, sharpened her skills and acted as normal as possible. Loki and Lauretta's love has blossomed, and is now public. Three years after Gunnmarr's death, they went public. They have never felt happier.


	12. The Coronation

AN: The scene before the coronation is a deleted scene between Loki and Thor. I am open to criticism. I know right, finally I have gotten to the movie _Thor_. Wish me luck.

***During **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_Loki's POV_

It was two hours before my brother's coronation and I do admit that I was jealous. To think that I had a chance of being king, and to think that I did something wrong to make him choose Thor. But I put that aside, for I have good reason to be happy. Lauretta and I have grown on each other. We are now public and my mother approves. I am glad that she is happy and not married to that scum Gunnmarr. But for now, we were happy to be courting.

I saw Lauretta looking out to the gardens. I went up to her and spoke, "Lauretta," as she turned, I was a smile appear on her face. "Loki," she replied in that warm loving nature that I always loved, "Are you exited? Listen," she showed some concern, "I know Odin didn't choose you to be king, but it I without good reason." She smiled, "What reason does he have?" I didn't want to sound arrogant, so I sounded curious, "He was his first born. " "I know, but I cannot help being jealous. That is expected after all." I placed my hand on her cheek as I drew closer. I touched her soft tender lips with mine. Being so smooth and without flaw. The smell of her natural aura draws me. As I closed my eyes, I could feel the passion in the kiss. It was soft, but full of love. I withdrew from the kiss as she smiled. I could see the joy in her sparkling emerald eyes, the perfect shade of green. "That reminds me," she reached for her shoes, "I should get ready." She smiled as she giggled, "I will see you at your brother's coronation, your highness."

I walked up to my brother as he walked towards me. I turned to face him, "Nervous brother?" I asked as he chuckled. "Have you ever, known me to be nervous?" I replied, "Ohm, there was the time in Niffleheim." "That was not nerves brother that was the rage of battle." I responded sarcastically, "Ah, I see." "And how else," he continued, "Could I have fought my way through 100 warriors and pulled us out alive?" "Uh," I continued, "As I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape." He laughed, "Yes, some do battle others just do tricks." A servant approached with a tray, on it was a goblet of wine. The goblet was gold, as so was the tray. I looked at him and stuck my hand out. I made an illusion that there was a snake on the tray. He stared at it as it moved around. Then he freaked out and screamed as he dropped the tray, "Ahh." The snakes and the wine had fallen with the tray. I chuckled as my brother stated with a playful remark, "Loki, now that was just a waste of good wine." I replied swiftly, "That was just a bit of fun," I looked at the servant, "Right my friend." I quickly made the illusion of the snakes disappear. We both laughed lightly. One of the guards handed him his winged silver helmet. I looked down at it, "Oh," I said, "Nice feathers." "You don't really want to start this again, do you cow?" he laughed, "I was being sincere." "You are incapable of sincerity," he was quick to respond. "Am I?" "Yes." I replied, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious but never doubt that I love you." He took his right arm and grabbed my left shoulder in fondness, "Thank you." "Now give us a kiss," he laughed at that statement. He slapped me playfully on the shoulder, "Stop it," he said as he shook is finger at me. We then laughed in fondness. "No, really how do I look?" he asked. "Like a king." I broke the silence, "It's time" "You go ahead," he said as we looked at each other, "I will be along, go on." Then I walked out of the room as he stood there.

_Lauretta's POV_

I saw Loki came to stand next to me, not before long that the ceremony began. As Thor walked in, we all started cheering. As he finally approached us, he kneeled down on one knee to the king. He looked over at Loki and winked at him. Odin began talking, "Dou you swear to guard the nine realms?" Thor responded, "I swear." "And do you swear, to preserve the peace?" "I swear." "Do you swear," Odin began to talk more sternly, "To cast aside all selfish ambition for the good of the realm?" "I swear!" Thor lifted his hammer up into the air. "Then on this day, I Odin Allfather proclaim you…" There was a short pause, "Frost Giants." He quickly ran down the aisle and rushed to the room of relics. The frost giants were trying to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Loki and Thor ran to his side hurrying after him.


	13. Thor's Rage

AN: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I want to keep the smut between Lauretta and Loki separate from Thor's Rage. Anyways, enjoy. Jotunheim is pronounced Yotenhime.

***During **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_**Loki's POV**_

"Ahh," Thor screamed as he through the table lined with food. He seemed to be very upset with the fact that his coronation was corrupted by frost giants. He sat down on the step behind him, trying to calm down. I came around a column and slowly approached him, then I sat. "It is unwise to be in my company right now brother." He said this to me as I was sitting. He continued, "This was to be my day of triumph." "It will come," I responded, "In time." Very quickly Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Lauretta and Lady Sif entered the room. "What's this?" Volstagg remarked as they say the flipped table completely upside down. I looked over at them. "If it's any consolation, I think your right," I continued, "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses, who's to say they won't try again. And next time with an army." Thor agreed, "Exactly." "But there is nothing you can do without defying father." He looked over at me as he sat up, "No. No, no, no, no, no. I know that look." He interrupted me, "The only way to ensure the safety of our borders." "Thor its madness." "Madness?" Volstagg asked, "What sort of madness?" Thor responded, "We're going to Jotunheim." He laughed as we all stared at him, "What?" Fandral replied, "This isn't like a journey to Earth where summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god, this is Jotunheim." "My father," Thor was quick to answer while walking towards him, "Fought his way into Jotunheim. Defeated their armies and took their casket. We would be just looking for answers." Sif interrupted him, "It is forbidden." Tor laughed as he walked towards them, "My friends have you forgot all we have done together. Fandral Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Hogun responded, "You did." "And Volstagg," he was quick to speak as he rested his arm on his shoulder, "To delicacies to succulent you thought you died and went to Valhalla?" "You did." "Yes. And who proved wrong and scoffed at the idea that a young maiden, ore two could become some of the fiercest warriors this world has ever known?" "I did," Lauretta and Sif said in sync. "True," Thor continued, "But I supported you. My friends, we're going to Jotunheim. Tomorrow, now we need rest."


	14. The Romance of Secrets

AN: I am thinking about writing a sequel which will be in the time of New York. PLZ give me feedback on this. I need it. I apologize for OC ness on Loki's Part. This happened before Loki turned evil. Lauretta's hair will turn form raven black to burn orange. To see what her hair will look like, search, 'ombre hair'.

***During **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_Reader's POV_

Lauretta was in her room brushing her long raven hair. Her hair was made up of perfect curls. She was brushing her hair in the same spot over and over. She was nervous about tomorrow, _what will happen?_ She thought to herself, _Will we be safe and __not__ die? _She decided to not think about it. She was contemplating to herself in the mirror. She heard a knock at the door. It was Loki. He came in with that sound of the handle clicking, that sound she knows two well. "Lauretta," he said with a love filled tone. Her back was to him but she could see him through the reflection of the golden encased mirror. He came to her and greeted her with a passionate kiss. She could taste the mint in his breath and feel the tenderness of his smooth, cool lips. Loki broke the kiss with his embrace of her, "Before I met you I thought that I would never, ever want to settle down or be in a serious relationship with one woman." Lauretta sighed, "I know Loki. It is no secret that you were known as _The Silver Tongue_." He drew her closer with his hands holding her forearms, "And I want you to be mine, Lady Lauretta." He dove in for a kill. She tasted the succulent mint in his mouth. He thought her taste was sweeter than the sweetest chocolate. He rested his hand and brought their hips together. She rested one hand on his cheek, and another on holding his hair. "And I want you," he continued in that seducing voice that she found so sexy, "To be the last one, and the only one I will ever kiss in that manner." There was so much love and passion that filled the atmosphere. As he leaned closer to her lips, he could feel the tension rising. She pushed him away, "Loki, is this because of your brother wanting to Invade Jotunheim." He smirked at her, "You're worried about me, aren't you, Loki?""You read me like a book, Lauretta." He smiled, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?" She nodded. "But apparently," Loki said holding a strand of her hair, "It's turning orange." He looked concerned, "It's nothing, really. It's just hair, it can do no harm." One strand of hair that has the tips turned burning orange. So small that it is easy to tuck away in her hair. He kissed her lightly. Then she grabbed his collar pulled him over to her bed.

She smiled as she woke up to her loving boyfriend's face. Loki was sleeping. _He looks so gorgeous_, she thought to herself. She weaved her hands through her long black hair and noticed her hair that was turning ombre. _No, no, not again_. She sighed as her eyes flashed an amber colour. She thought back to that moment when her hair started to turn ombre…

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1008 years= 16 years – 17 almost)***

Lauretta's POV

"_Gunnmarr," I said sternly, "Let's get this over with." "Lauretta," he smiled and put his hand on my cheek, "Darling, you cannot hide anything form me. I know you are seeing a boy." I was shocked, how did he know? He walked over to the table, grabbing a goblet of wine. He offered me some but I shook my head. "I will allow it, for now. But when we are married, you can never see him again." I sighed, "Here's the thing, Gunnmarr. I don't love you. And I can't let you get away with ripping me from my true love." He laughed and shook his head, "My dear, when will you learn. There is no such a thing as true love. The sooner you get that through your thick head, the sooner you'll understand." I was very cross with him, "Excuse me?!" He chuckled, "You are but a woman. Women are made to be ruled, married and fucked. You are no good for anything else." That was it. He had crossed the line and there was no turning back. "We'll see about that!" I said as I put my hand over his heart and ripped it out. "Witch, WITCH! That bitch is a witch!" "Not a witch," I smiled fiendishly, "A woman." And with that I crushed his heart. It turned to ash in my very hands. The feeling of having control of his life was overpowering. I had to act concerned, they could not find out. "Guards? Guards!" They came rushing in. The ash had disappeared. "What happened?" One of them asked, "I don't know, he just collapsed…" After the guards got him to my mother, I went back to my chambers. "What have I done?" I said to myself as I approached the mirror. I felt terrible about what I had done, "But he deserved it. And I liked the feeling of overpowering someone who is stationed behind me." It was almost malicious. "But I don't care, what's done is done." I grabbed my brush and started to brush away the guilt, but it stayed. As I was brushing a back part of my hair, I noticed that one section had turned to an almost burned orange, still leaving my roots dark. I panicked as I saw my hair colour change. It only changed as I had had some malicious intent in my head._

***During **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_Loki's POV_

"Lauretta," I smiled as I woke, "Are you ok?" She looked very upset, "I'm fine. We need to get ready for Jotunheim." And with that, we got up and meted Thor for the journey.


	15. The Battle of Jotunheim

AN: I didn't actually include the actual fighting. Btw Loki will find out who he is in the next chapter with a surprise about Lauretta.

***Before **_**Thor **_**(1084 years= 17 years)***

_Reader's POV_

They galloped on horseback towards Heimdall's Observatory at Dawn. "Leave this to me," Loki said as they approached Heimdall, "Good Heimdall…" e was interrupted, "You're not dressed warmly enough." "I'm sorry," Loki looked confused. "You think you can deceive me," Heimdall continued. "You must be mistaken." "Enough," yelled Thor as he walked to Heimdall, "Heimdall may we pass?" "Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day," Heimdall said quietly, "I wish to know how that happened." "Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned," Thor continued, "Understand?" He walked past Heimdall to the Bifrost. "What happened," asked Fandral, "Silver tongue turned to lead?" As they walked to the Bifrost Heimdall stood and placed his sword in the key hole and activated the Bifrost. The outer doors of the observatory started to spin, as the Bifrost began to turn on. "But I must warn you, if your return threatens the safety of Asgard, I must not allow you to return through the Bifrost."

_Lauretta's POV_

As we left the observatory, we heard some yelling behind us. I could make out some words, "_Hail," _and _"Cast out."_ I am sure that something happened to Loki or Thor. I was sure that we all would get into some trouble.


End file.
